


Day 15: Rest Day

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [15]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Series: Femslash February [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 1





	Day 15: Rest Day

Since it's a rest day, I have to put this so the numbers on the titles/days match the order of the series. Sorry!


End file.
